The present invention relates generally to locking, adjustment mechanisms for steering columns and, more specifically, to systems and methods for fixing a position of a steering column assembly while facilitating adjustments in both telescoping and raking directions.
Traditional steering column locks employ one or more friction locks arranged along the raking and telescoping ranges of motion of the steering column. Such locks can be cumbersome and bulky. They can also be susceptible to dimensional variations experienced in production, resulting in potential quality and reliability issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method for selectively fixing and adjusting a position of a steering column with improved reliability and compactness.